Takkan Kulepas
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Untuk Indonesian Fanfiction Award. Kyoya Hibari bukanlah herbivora yang takut akan perpisahan. Tetapi, bertemu dengan seorang remaja yang selalu tersenyum sendu dapat merubah segalanya. 1827 –AU-
1. Bab 1: Senyuman

**Takkan Kulepas**

**Sinopsis: Kyoya Hibari bukanlah herbivora yang takut akan perpisahan. Tetapi, bertemu dengan seorang remaja yang selalu tersenyum sendu dapat merubah segalanya. 1827 –AU-**

**Bab 1: Senyuman.**

Kyoya Hibari. Umur enam belas tahun dan sudah lulus dari Universitas Tokyo. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Skylark dan penerus utama dari sekolah bela diri dengan Tonfa yang bernama sama dengan keluarganya, Hibari.

Setelah dua tahun yang terasa amat panjang, Kyoya telah menyelesaikan kuliah jurusan Bisnis Finansial di Tokyo dan akhirnya kembali ke kampung halaman yang begitu dicintainya, Namimori.

Kyoya tidak membuang waktu untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Tetapi langsung menuju ke pusat perkotaan Namimori untuk berpatroli. Ia sangat membenci keributan dan kerumunan orang, tetapi berpatroli adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya merasa senang.

Kyoya tersenyum kecil saat dia kembali mengendarai motor kesayangannya yang telah ia tinggal selama dua tahun. Entah mengapa dia tak pernah menyukai Tokyo. Namimori akan selalu menjadi tambatan hatinya. Kyoya juga tidak memikirkan perempuan, ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Yang dia inginkan adalah cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kuliah agar dia bisa kembali ke Namimori, ke _rumahnya._

Tanpa mengenakan helm-nya, Kyoya menyusuri jalan-jalan yang dia kenal. Tidak banyak yang berubah selama dua tahun ia meninggalkan cintanya. Rasa rindu kampung halaman menghangatkan hati remaja berambut hitam itu saat angin beraroma roti khas Namimori yang begitu ia kenal menerpa wajahnya. Kyoya tersenyum hangat, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan baik di depan orang-orang, ataupun saat dia berada di Tokyo.

Sang remaja begitu senang sehingga dia lupa untuk membuka matanya. Teriakan seseorang membangunkannya dari nostalgianya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyoya meminggirkan motornya dan menuntun remaja yang masih terlihat kaget. Nada suaranya khawatir, namun tetap tenang dan tidak panik. "Y-ya." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang ditabraknya.

Kyoya memeriksa orang itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dia menggunakan jubah panjang berwarna cokelat dengan tudung yang menutupi matanya. Pakaian yang aneh jika melihat bahwa musim semi hampir berakhir dan udara sudah mulai lembab dan panas. "Te-terima kasih…" Sang remaja terlihat begitu kikuk dan canggung. Kyoya membantunya berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat." Kyoya bergumam saat melihat wajah remaja yang hampir ditabraknya. "Apa?" Sang remaja terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyoya. "Wajahmu pucat." Kyoya berkata singkat. Remaja itu spontan menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "B-benarkah? Aku… umm… tidak sadar."

Perut si remaja berbunyi dengan suara kencang. Kyoya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pipi si remaja yang tadinya pucat langsung merona merah karena malu. "M-maaf…" Ia bergumam pelan. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" Tanya Kyoya dengan nada tajam. "Umm… kapan ya…?" Si remaja melihat ke arah langit sambil memegang dagunya. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyoya menarik pergelangan tangan si remaja dan memaksanya duduk di bagian belakan jok motornya. "E-eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan herbivora sepertimu mati di kota-ku karena kelaparan, kau mengerti?" Kyoya menaruh helm yang sejak tadi digantungnya ke kepala si remaja yang tampak kebingungan. "Pegangan yang erat, herbivora, aku juga tidak ingin kau mati karena terpental dari motor-ku." Kyoya berkata sebelum men-gas motornya dengan kencang. "HIII!" Si remaja berteriak dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

* * *

><p>"Ughhhh, perutku terasa mual…" Si remaja memegang pinggir tempat sampah dengan erat. Kyoya memutar bola matanya. <em>Lemah<em>, pikirnya singkat. Tetapi, Kyoya langsung mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah herbivora lemah yang sekarang melihat ke segala arah dengan ekspresi panik. "Dia… semoga dia tidak disini…"

"Ada apa?" Hibari bertanya, matanya terpicing karena perubahan ekspresi yang begitu tiba-tiba. "T-TIDAK APA-APA!" Si remaja mendadak berteriak hingga Kyoya kaget. "Kalau begitu jangan membuang waktu dan cepat masuk." Kyoya menggeram pelan dan menarik pergelangan tangan si remaja dengan tak sabar.

Restoran yang mereka masuki adalah restoran yang telah menjadi favorit Kyoya sejak dia berumur dua belas tahun. Para pegawai restoran terlihat begitu terkejut sekaligus senang bahwa pelanggan setia mereka, tuan muda dari keluarga Hibari telah kembali ke Namimori! Seorang kepala pelayan dengan gaya rambut regent bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengumumkan pesta.

Para pelayan lain langsung menutup restoran agar mereka dapat khusus menjamu tamu kesayangan mereka.

"U-umm…" Si herbivora lemah tampaknya sadar akan hal ini dan menatap Kyoya dengan sorot mata bingung. Alisnya berkerut dan ia menatap ke bawah. "Apa?" Kyoya memaksa si remaja duduk di sebuah matras dan duduk disebelahnya. Kedua mata berwarna biru-metalik memeriksa si remaja canggung dengan tajam.

"…" Ia diam seribu bahasa dan tetap menatap ke bawah. "Katakan apa yang ada di kepalamu, karena itulah kau akan terlihat seperti herbivora menyedihkan didepan orang-orang." Kyoya berkata tajam. Si remaja berjengit. "Maaf… maaf… maaf…" Ia bergumam amat pelan. Kyoya memicingkan matanya. Setelah beberapa menit, Kyoya mengacak-acak rambut si remaja dan menggumamkan maaf dengan suara amat pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Si remaja menjawab pelan. "Kau ada benarnya," Si remaja menurunkan tudungnya dan menatap Kyoya dengan sorot mata sendu. "Orang itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama." Dia tersenyum. Tetapi Kyoya tidak merasa bangga karena dia membenarkan Kyoya, dia justru merasa sangat kesal.

"Namaku Kyoya Hibari," Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia menyebutkan namanya. Dan sepertinya si remaja juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Raut mukanya begitu bingung dan kaget hingga Kyoya merasa perlu untuk menertawakannya.

Setelah tertawa untuk beberapa saat (yang ia sadari diperhatikan dengan sorot mata kaget oleh para pelayan) Kyoya kembali ke ekspresi dinginnya yang biasa. Ia menatap remaja yang terlihat seperti bocah dengan sorot mata menilai. Matanya agak besar dan berwarna cokelat-karamel. Rambutnya juga berwarna cokelat dan sangat berantakan. Postur tubuhnya kecil, dan jika bukan karena dadanya yang sangat rata, Kyoya yakin dia akan mengira bahwa si remaja adalah perempuan.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu namaku," Kyoya berkata dingin. "Seharusnya kau juga mengerti apa yang harusnya kau lakukan." Kyoya menjetikkan jarinya dan para pelayan berbondong-bondong membawakan makanan favoritnya. Kyoya mengambil sebuah hamburger dan memotongnya hingga potongan kecil-kecil. Ia menusuk potongan terkecil dengan hati-hati dan memakannya dengan elegan.

"Ummm," Remaja bermata cokelat itu melihat ke bawah lagi. Ia terlihat malu dan bersalah. "Namaku Tsuna…" Dia berkata pelan. "Tsunayoshi Sawada…" Kyoya hampir tersedak saat mendengar nama si remaja lemah.

Tsunayoshi, nama seorang kaisar Tokugawa. Sungguh nama yang aneh, berat, dan tidak cocok untuk herbivora seperti remaja berambut dan bermata cokelat yang ada di depannya.

Hibari memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menusuk potongan hamburgernya dengan hati-hati dan memasukannya secara paksa ke mulut si herbivora. Ia terlihat terkejut, tetapi senang karena perutnya yang lapar akhirnya terisi. Kyoya mengira dia akan dapat melihat ekspresi senang dari si herbivora. Tetapi, Kyoya justru merasa sangat amat kesal.

Dia, Tsunayoshi Sawada, melihat ke arah makanan yang disuguhkan di depannya dengan ekspresi sendu sebelum memakannya.

* * *

><p>"Te-terima kasih, Hibari-san." Ia membungkuk ke arah Kyoya dengan kecanggungan yang menurut Kyoya menyebalkan, tetapi Kyoya bertoleransi dengan hal itu. "Bukan masalah, herbivora, akan lebih merepotkan jika aku melihat mayatmu yang akan mengotori sejarah kota-ku di berita." Kyoya memejamkan matanya, raut mukanya dingin dan tidak peduli.<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkuk sekali lagi. Ia mundur dua langkah dari Kyoya lalu berbalik badan untuk pergi. "Hey," Hibari memanggil si herbivora lemah yang langsung menoleh. "Kapan kita bertemu lagi? Aku harus memastikan kau tidak mati dan mengotori Namimori." Kyoya bertanya sambil menjelaskan.

Si herbivora terlihat kaget, tetapi dia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng.

Dia tersenyum sendu ke arah Kyoya, dan berkata dengan nada yang sama sendunya dengan sorot matanya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi, Hibari-san."

Kyoya ingin membalas kata-kata kurang ajar si herbivora. Tetapi, cahaya mentari yang sedang terbenam menyilaukan matanya.

Saat Kyoya membuka matanya, si herbivora, Tsunayoshi Sawada telah pergi. Hibari menggelutukan giginya, kekesalan membara di matanya.

Tidak ada, Kyoya ulangi, _tidak ada _orang yang meninggalkan Kyoya Hibari dengan senyuman yang membuatnya begitu kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaai! Pertama kali nulis di fandom Indo! Makasih IFA atas message-nya yang memicu aku untuk menulis fic ini!<strong>

**Ummm, review? :D**

**Fangirl-mu yang bersahabat,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	2. Bab 2: Alasan

**Takkan Kulepas**

**Sinopsis: Kyoya Hibari bukanlah herbivora yang takut akan perpisahan. Tetapi, bertemu dengan seorang remaja yang selalu tersenyum sendu dapat merubah segalanya. 1827 –AU-**

**Bab 2: Alasan.**

"Reborn!" Giotto belum pernah merasa sesenang sekarang pada saat penasehat utamanya pulang dari misi panjang di Italia. Ia langsung menghampiri pria tinggi berjas sangat rapi dengan fedora yang serasi. "Ada apa?" Reborn bertanya pada muridnya yang terlihat terlalu senang dengan kepulangannya. Biasanya, si pemuda pirang itu akan langsung menggerutu dan memintanya untuk cepat-cepat mengambil misi lain.

"Dia… Tsunayoshi…" Giotto memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri. Reborn langsung terlihat tertarik. Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah seorang yatim-piatu yang dia temukan di tengah peperangan mafia. Orang tuanya terkena tembakan nyasar dan meninggal di tempat. Reborn menemukan Tsuna yang masih berumur tujuh tahun menangis sambil dipeluk ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Reborn tertawa kecil. "Dia… kabur…" Giotto menjawab dengan hati-hati.

Reborn terkesiap selama beberapa detik, tetapi langsung kembali tenang. "Lalu? Apa yang dia ambil?" Ia bertanya sambil menyeruput kopi yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Bagaimana kau…?" Giotto bertanya. "Bocah itu tidak akan pergi tanpa membawa apappun." Reborn menjawab singkat. Tentu saja dia kesal, tetapi dia tidak akan menunjukkannya.

"Dia membawa data-data tentang peristiwa 'Hujan Badai'." Giotto menjawab, tetapi terlihat tidak mengerti mengapa Sawada yang begitu patuh dan imut dapat melakukan sesuatu yang begitu gila seperti mencuri data milik organisasi Vongola-nya.

"Tsuna…" Reborn bergumam pelan. Ia menggertakkan gigi-nya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Reborn?" Giotto bertanya. Pertanyaan yang begitu sering ia layangkan pada Reborn. "Tsunayoshi adalah pengumpul informasi yang handal. Ia tahu banyak soal Vongola. Lebih banyak dari sebagian besar anggotanya malah" Si pemuda pirang terlihat begitu menyesal. Seandainya… seandainya dia dapat mencegah Tsuna…!

"Tsuna mungkin agak lamban dalam berpikir," Reborn menaruh kopinya di meja dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Tapi dia tidak bodoh. Aku akan mencarinya. Jangan biarkan siapapun kecuali orang-orang penting tahu tentang kepergiannya. Bilang saja dia ada misi atau apa." Reborn menundukkan kepalanya untuk berpikir.

"Aku akan mencarinya," Reborn berkata singkat.

"Reborn, apa kau gila?" Giotto terlihat begitu terkejut. Mencoba mencari Tsunayoshi Sawada, pengumpul informasi dan mata-mata terhebat di Vongola, bagaikan mencari jarum di tengah jerami. Remaja yang terlihat begitu imut dan… _rapuh_ itu kadang terlihat begitu normal sehingga tidak banyak orang yang dapat menemukannya jika ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

"Aku tidak gila. Dan, siapa yang paling mengerti dia di Vongola? Aku yakin tidak ada yang mengerti dia seperti aku mengerti dia." Reborn menjawab dengan nada percaya diri yang membuat Giotto merasa agak kesal. Dia sendiri juga dekat dengan Tsuna, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengerti si remaja mungil seperti Reborn mengerti dia.

Tsuna adalah eksistensi yang sangat disayangi oleh semua orang di Vongola. Namun, selepas dari senyumannya yang selalu terlihat sendu dan tertahan, tidak ada lagi yang mereka ketahui.

Reborn mengetahui alasan kenapa Tsuna memiliki senyum yang begitu memilukan hati. Oleh karena itu semua orang mengakui bahwa Tsuna menyukai Reborn lebih dari semua orang.

"Aku juga-!"

"Tidak bisa."

Giotto menggertakkan giginya. Tetapi Reborn tidak terlihat terganggu. "Kau adalah bos. Kau akan tinggal disini dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan mungkin sahabat-sahabatmu tahu bahwa Tsuna kabur dari Vongola. Jika orang-orang tahu… kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?" Reborn menatap mata Giotto dengan sorotan mata tajam.

Giotto menghela napas panjang. "Ya," Jawabnya setelah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. "Ya, aku mengerti." Giotto mengangguk, tetapi suaranya masih terdengar kesal.

"Sudah seharusnya." Reborn menyeruput kopinya lalu berdiri. "Mau kemana kau?" Giotto bangkit dan bertanya. "Bukan urusanmu, Gio-bodoh." Reborn meninggalkan kantornya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Reborn, kau tahu kota Namimori?"<em>

"_Memangnya kenapa dengan kota itu, Tsuna-bodoh?"_

"_Jangan panggil aku bodoh…"_

"_Aku bisa memanggilmu apa saja yang aku mau, Tsuna-bodoh."_

"_Hmm. Kota itu adalah kota kelahiranku. Satu-satunya tempat yang kuingat dengan jelas dari kehidupanku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."_

"_Eeeeh? Aku ingin kesana suatu saat nanti."_

"_Ke-kenapa?"_

"_Aku ingin tahu kota seperti apa yang dapat membesarkan seseorang menjadi sebodoh kau ini, Tsuna."_

"_Ja-jangan panggil aku bodoh!"_

* * *

><p>Kyoya dengan santai menyandarkan bahunya ke jendela rumahnya. Ia memperhatikan bulan purnama dengan sorot mata dingin. Sejak ia bertemu dengan si herbivora lemah yang bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada dua hari yang lalu, pikirannya tidak pernah bisa tenang.<p>

Nama Tsunayoshi Sawada sendiri tidak terdapat di data penduduk Namimori yang dimilikinnya. Walaupun Kyoya menilai bahwa si remaja berambut cokelat itu mungkin adalah pengembara dilihat dari pakaian yang digunakannya, ia tetap merasa kesal.

"Kyo-san…"

Kyoya melirikkan matanya ke arah bawahannya, Tetsuya Kusakabe. Pria berambut regent itu adalah adik kandung manajer yang bekerja di restoran favorit Kyoya. "Pengumpul informasi yang anda minta sudah tiba." Ia mengumumkan dengan nada suara formal. Kyoya menyeringai dan bergegas mengambil tonfa yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Tetsuya menghela napas, ia tahu bahwa Kyo-san pasti akan merusak barang-barang jika bertemu dengan 'dia'. Tetapi, ia tetap membukakan pintu.

"Yo, Kyoya!"

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, bronco."

Dalam seketika meja tamu dan beberapa matras terlempar dari tempat asalnya. "Hey, hey, hey! Begitukah cara seorang murid menyambut guru yang sudah dua tahun tidak ditemuinya?" Bronco tertawa kecil sambil menangkis serangan tonfa milik Kyoya dengan cambuknya. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu guru, bronco." Kyoya berkata dingin, tetapi sorot matanya penuh keinginan untuk bertarung.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak kesini untuk bertarung denganmu, bukan?" Bronco mengayunkan cambuknya ke pipi Kyoya yang langsung memar. Kyoya menerjang bronco dengan tonfa-nya, tetapi gagal karena bronco langsung mengayunkan cambuknya dengan kuat ke arah tonfa Kyoya hingga keduanya terpental. Bronco langsung mengejangkan cambuknya dan mendorong Kyoya hingga jatuh, bronco langsung menggunakan cambuknya untuk mengamankan leher Kyoya. "Masih terlalu cepat untukmu dapat mengalahkanku. Tapi, kau berkembang. Apa kau latihan terus di Tokyo?"

Kyoya tidak menjawab. Bronco tertawa lalu bangkit untuk duduk. "Jadi, apa maumu?" Ia bertanya sambil menerima teh yang Tetsuya sodorkan setelah keributan yang terjadi. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Dino Cavallone, sang penjual informasi?" Dino menambahkan dengan bangga. "Data tentang seseorang." Jawab Kyoya singkat. Ia juga mengambil teh yang disiapkan oleh Tetsuya.

"Petarung?"

"Bukan, penduduk sipil."

"Hmm? Jarang kau meminta data tentang penduduk sipil. Biasanya kau lebih meminta tentang petarung-petarung kuat." Dino terlihat tertarik. "Bisa atau tidak. Hanya salah satu dari jawaban itu yang kubutuhkan." Kyoya menjawab dingin. "Tentu saja bisa. Apa yang kau ketahui dari penduduk sipil ini? Sejak kau meminta data, itu berarti kau tidak tahu banyak, bukan?"

"Hanya nama," Kyoya menyeruput tehnya lalu meletakkannya di lantai. "Hmm?" Dino semakin penasaran dengan identitas penduduk sipil yang dicari muridnya yang bisa dibilang haus darah setiap waktu.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Dino hampir memuntahkan tehnya. "Kenapa?" Kyoya bertanya tajam. Ia juga menyadari reaksi Dino yang begitu janggal. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." Dino menggosok mulutnya yang basah dengan sapu tangan berwarna oranye terang. "Bisa kan?" Kyoya bertanya lagi. "Ya, tentu saja." Dino bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Kyoya," Dino yang tadinya sudah beranjak untuk pergi menoleh ke arahnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak berbuat apa-apa bahkan setelah kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya." Dino terlihat serius, sesuatu yang jarang Kyoya lihat.

"_Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi, Hibari-san."_

"Bukan urusanmu, bronco." Hibari beranjak dari ruang tamu dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia menyadari dari reaksi bronco yang terlihat mengenali Tsunayoshi Sawada tadi. Bukan urusan bronco, bukan urusan siapapun jika Kyoya ingin bertemu dengan si remaja bermata cokelat hangat itu.

* * *

><p>Dino melompati pagar rumah muridnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah beberapa langkah, Dino menoleh dengan ekspresi gelisah.<p>

"Ada urusan apa Kyoya dengan orang Vongola?"

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai~<strong>

**Reviewnya boleh boleh~ Flame-nya boleh~ terserah deh~**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
